


Snowflake

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #4: Snowflake</p>
<p>In which Loki and Tony go for a walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one
> 
> Also, yes, I made Loki Danish because Denmark is also one of the Scandinavian countries in which Nordic mythology was a thing back in the day. And I'm Danish so should I ever choose to make him say something ín his native language or make references of any kind to the country it's just easier.

They walk hand in hand through the cool New York air. Loki can’t afford a plane ticket home for the holidays so he’ll be spending it with Tony in his mansion. Well, his father’s mansion. His parents offered to pay, but Thor isn’t coming either because he is going to stay with his girlfriend, Jane, and Loki is perfectly okay with spending time with his boyfriend.

“Do you miss it?” Tony asks, as if knowing what he is thinking about and Loki smiles a little. “Home, I mean. Your family.”

In truth, Loki is a bit disappointed. Everything is generally very wonderful, he is spending time with a man he cares very much for and the atmosphere is almost perfect.

Almost.

Because what Loki misses the most about Denmark is the weather. America is too warm, too grey. The streets are anything but festive with their grey buildings and grey pavements. Road and sky alike, it’s all just… grey. Despite the very best efforts to Christmasize the place with lights and Santas and trees, it’s not festive enough for Loki. He misses the biting frost of his home country more than anything. 

But then something cool lands on the tip of his nose and as Loki looks up he sees the heavens dotted with white gently falling to the ground, beginning to gather around to make a thick, fluffy blanket to cover the grey slabs of concrete in white.

“No,” he says with a smile. “Everything’s perfect as it is.”


End file.
